


燕子 Ласточка

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cap didn't know what happened in Black Panther, Chinese, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, 中文, 沙雕梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: Steve以为Ross探员是个类似于克格勃“燕子”的间谍，他决定有必要提醒一下陛下…嗯，这个“警告”当然是尴尬的…





	燕子 Ласточка

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没有更新啦！不好意思。因为三次元生活中有个朋友走得很突然，我的一下子心情变得很down，公司也因此在剧烈震荡中，所以一直没有心情搞创作。  
> 到现在也没能完全找回原来的手感，勉强复健中。不过这种东西要多写，才能找回感觉，不是吗？所以先po出来卡了许久的这篇吧，就如同我在复联3上映前答应的，会填几个群里脑洞的沙雕梗出来。  
> 完美没有写出我想要的沙雕搞笑文风！哭唧唧……希望下一篇玫瑰欠钱的文会好点吧。  
> PS：因为该文似乎有盾冬的倾向，所以打个tag防止争议。

高度下降到3600米，下倾30度。Steve Rogers最后一次检查仪表数据，抬头看向即将撞上茂密雨林的风挡玻璃。  
一丝电流干扰声都没有，昆式战斗机进入了瓦坎达领空。  
看着郁郁葱葱中现代化与传统美感并存的Birnin Zana，Steve深吸一口气，再一次感叹眼前的国家美如天堂。【注释1】  
“这里是瓦坎达空域管制塔，Rogers队长，您的航空器已进入自动架势模式，将于3分钟后降落于皇家起降平台。”带着浓厚瓦坎达口音的机舱提醒响起。  
Steve回过神来，好吧，除了美，这个非洲“小国”的科技力量更是令人畏惧的，要知道昆式战斗机的内控VI可是Tony亲自改写的，然而Shuri在他第一次驶入瓦坎达屏障时就把它给黑掉了。“为了安全考虑，队长。”Steve想起了少女狡黠的回答。  
起降平台上，站得笔直的Ayo手持长矛迎接了他：“您好，队长！陛下正在与河流部落的长老议事，请随我先去会客厅休息一下。”  
“Ayo，叫我Steve就可以，”金发男人有些犹豫，“实际上我想先—先去见见Ross探员。”  
略带凶相的Ayo扬起眉：“王—Ross探员前天才从美国回来，现在应该在皇室花园中休息。”  
Steve敏锐地注意到“回来”这个词，所以，对于Ross来说瓦坎达更像是家吗？“是的，我听Natasha提过探员正在瓦坎达的事情，”他不由自主地严肃了些，“请带路吧。”  
“是的，队长。”Ayo没有开口问为何黑寡妇会关心一个CIA官员的近况，她只是长矛点地发出金属脆响，微妙的看了眼Steve，开始带路。  
如果Ayo的眼神是矛的话，我现在应该已经被钉在地上了，Steve想。

踏入皇室花园时，美国队长以为自己来到了异世界。从远处高空来看，花园不过是双子塔般的皇宫中段螺旋向上植被繁盛的露天阳台。可当他扒开面前巨大的海芋叶子时，展现在面前是能够让植物学家激动到咬舌头的异景。  
虽然眼前的植物Steve只能认出一点，但他可以确定：那个估计是猴面包树的东西不太可能长在菖蒲盛开的沼泽边上，而生石花也不应该围绕丛生在蝴蝶兰根部……吞下心中的惊叹，美国人在心中反复默念着一句话“这里是瓦坎达，这里是瓦坎达……”。  
花园由三条蜿蜒的细银沙路隔开，每一块小天地都有其模拟的独立生态环境，覆盖着不知名的奇珍异草……它们既遵循热带雨林植物分层的自然规律，乔木灌木草本高低错落有致仿佛本该如此搭配，又完全不遵守自然规律，水生植物盛开在沙漠上、雪莲与仙人掌共存……  
就在Steve眼花缭乱之时，Ayo停下了脚步：“队长，Ross探员在前方的玫瑰苑。我在这里等你。”  
显然，Ayo明白自己想要单独和Ross会面的意图，Steve装作没看到女护卫一副“敢说些不该说的话就准备当花肥”的表情，只是点点头：“谢谢你。”  
面前的树木逐渐变得稀少，高度逐渐降低，取而代之的是三米来高，各色玫瑰团团锦簇构成的篱笆。Steve让肺浸润在怡人香气中，信步走过花道，他注意到这些沾着露珠的玫瑰直径明显大于普通的品种，香槟色紫色粉色绿色蓝色……最后逐渐只剩红白两色交替。  
塑形成树迷宫般的玫瑰丛逐渐变矮，直到半人来高，让游客能够放眼将望不到头的艳丽纳入眼下……三条小径汇聚到花海中心的休憩处，清新甜蜜的花香让Steve有些微醺的感觉。  
由藤蔓与玫瑰交织覆盖的非洲风格凉亭下，一个白色袍子的身影正坐在长椅上。  
“Ross探员，你好。”  
沉浸于书籍的银发男人猛地抬起头来，吃惊地站起来：“…队长，你好。”  
Steve注意到Ross长袍领口金线雕琢出的复杂图案——这绝对是瓦坎达皇室才有资格上身的纹饰，他心中的担忧深重了几分，不过依旧展露出了友好的微笑：“好久不见，这片玫瑰可真是个奇迹。”  
环顾四周，Ross露出了喜爱的神色：“是的，确实……光是看上一眼就让人心旷神怡。队长你应该多来几次，我听Phi—Rhodey说你一直在处理棘手的事件。”顿了一下，反恐中心副指挥官兼瓦坎达外交官Ross笑了起来，“减轻了不少我的负担。”  
“这是我的责任。”美国队长点点头。  
客套之后就是沉默，显然，两人在柏林初见的尴尬余波尚未散去。  
Ross主动打破了僵局：“所以……队长你是来探望Bucky的吗？”  
Steve内心皱起了眉，他没想到眼前的男人会用“Bucky”这个较为亲近的名字称呼好友。所以，Bucky和Ross很熟悉？见鬼，这个人该不会也对Bucky用了“那招”吧！  
敏锐察觉到队长想法的Ross笑了起来：“我和他可是全世界唯二长期定居于瓦坎达的“外来者”，偶尔一起聊个天很正常，我们还准备在瓦坎达开家叫做罗巴克（Rosebuck）的咖啡店呢！当然，如果队长你有意住在瓦坎达，T'Challa绝对会同意的，Bucky也会很开心。”  
想到和Bucky一起放羊的画面，Steve忍不住笑出来摇头：“瓦坎达之外的人们还需要我呢。”说完，金发男人话锋突转，“我注意到这里的玫瑰比普通品种大了很多，看来T'Challa陛下对于玫瑰情有独钟？不仅从皇家花园单独划出来一块，还费精力培育了新品种。”  
Ross挠挠头：“嗯，本来这里是一个铺满埃及白莲的池塘，T’Challa执意把它改造成玫瑰苑。”  
为了确定心中的疑虑，Steve直白地问道：“我想，因为Ross和Rose听起来很像？”  
“呃……”小个子男人仿佛被呛住般咳了一下，“不不不，是因为他喜欢玫瑰花。”  
“所以，T'Challa陛下是为了你打造了这座玫瑰苑？”队长扬起眉，他可不是傻瓜。  
银发男人一脸尴尬张嘴想要解释点什么时，时刻保持警觉的Steve注意到Ross背后花篱中蹿出来的黑影，他本能地把探员从敌袭路线上拉开。  
“嗷喵！”小小的黑影发出了介于吼声与猫叫之间的稚嫩声音。  
“豹子？”Steve看清了发动“攻击”的生物，那是一只比普通猫咪长不了多少的黑豹，它似乎很不满意没能准确扑到Ross身上，低下腰，露出了小小尖牙向Steve示威。  
“Busuku！”Ross喝止了小黑豹的敌对动作，他蹲下把毛绒绒但气势十足的“大”猫抱入怀里，“这个是美国队长，是朋友。”  
瞪着黄澄澄圆眼的Busuku发出了撒娇般的喉音，它轻轻咬了咬Ross的手指，头在他的怀里乱蹭起来，一副不愿承认错误的样子。  
“不好意思，”Ross拽了下黑豹摇个不停的尾巴，“Busuku没怎么见过外人。”  
“它很喜欢你。”Steve其实很想伸手摸一摸眼前猫咪般撒娇的小猛兽。  
Ross怜爱地揉着Busuku主动敞开的粉色肚皮：“这是T'Challa参加狩猎仪式时捡到的孤儿幼崽，交给我养大的。”  
“我以为瓦坎达不会和外面的国家一样为取乐限制野生动物的自由。”  
银发男人叹了口气：“相信我，瓦坎达绝对没有这种传统，哪怕皇室的象征是黑豹。这只是……T'Challa的礼物，他希望自己不在的时候，也有‘黑豹’陪着我。”  
玫瑰花园、黑豹宠物……Steve发现心中的担忧比想象中的更严重，他想到了尼布甲尼撒二世为王后打造空中花园，或者更糟糕一点，苏莱曼一世为宠妃大杀四方之类的？  
“T'Challa国王很…‘重视’你的想法。”队长谨慎地选择用词。  
“是的，”Ross低头捏了捏黑豹巧克力色的肉垫，嘴角勾起不易察觉的笑容，“T'Challa是个非常体贴的人，有时候甚至‘体贴’过头了。”  
“但是你个美国人，不是瓦坎达人，”Steve语气略紧，“是一个‘外来者’。”  
Ross抬起头，青金色的双眼有些迷惑：“我们都是‘外来者’，队长。但T'Challa并不会因为身份去判断一个人。”  
“是的，T’Challa国王是个正直善良的好人，”Steve点头，“即便是别国情报人员他都能轻易给予信任。”  
Ross察觉到队长言语中对他身份的不善：“是的，我是一个CIA，但现在我对瓦坎达的忠诚不亚于对美国。”  
“这是你迷惑陛下的说辞吗？”Steve话题的中心已经很明显了，“他可以比这个做得更好。CIA的最高宗旨是‘一切为了美国’，你加入组织前可是必须经过背景调查的，确保绝对忠心，对吧？”  
“是，我有国家的命令在身，”Ross诚恳地看向高个男人，“但T’Challa是个我关心的好人，瓦坎达是个伟大的国家，如果我的母国作出任何伤害到瓦坎达的行为，我会毫不犹豫站出来反对它。”  
“神盾局也曾自称为了世界的安全而战斗，”美国队长指出来，“而那时他们却早已被九头蛇渗透。”【注释2】  
“你在暗示我是九头蛇吗？”Ross提高了音量。  
Steve的目光凛然：“这只是个比喻，我不会在没有证据之前妄加指责。但是，我看到你和T’Chall在一起时候的行为了，典型的CIA花招。”  
“什么？”Ross的生气变成了迷惑。  
仿佛看到了什么令人尴尬的东西，Steve避开探员目光：“你和T’Challa国王在会议室，还有在训练场……或许他暂时被你所迷惑了，但他是一个睿智的人，他会发现你的诡计的。”  
Steve来瓦坎达的频率并不算高，但却已经两次撞见两人亲密过头的“互动”了。  
一次是在皇宫的办公室，Steve独自去找T'Challa商量为Bucky制作义肢的事情，还没踏进门，他就注意到国王似乎有客人了。个头高大的T’Challa站在Ross身后把他整个人圈在怀里，好像在读探员手中的文件，但从他缓缓顶弄探员屁股的动作来看，两人谈论的应该不是正事……Steve吓得呆了五秒钟，然后在门外的候客室等了一个小时。  
另一次是在皇家训练场，刚帮Bucky下了整整一车肥料的Steve想去放松一下身体。结果撞上黑豹在训练探员徒手搏斗技巧。T'Challa一个敏捷地转身躲过了Ross向前的肘击，探员摔在地上，黑豹扑了上去，一只手就轻易把Ross纤细的双腕捏住锁在后背。擅长肉搏的队长正要为黑豹一气呵成的反应鼓掌，结果发现T'Challa空出的手伸出利爪粗暴地划开探员臀部的衣料……瞬间，Steve有种误闯某个色情片拍摄现场的错觉，他呆了十秒钟，然后在训练场更衣室等了两个小时。  
Ross站在原地愣了半天才想到队长所指的事情，他脸涨得通红，大笑起来，惊得怀中的黑豹跟着嗷嗷乱吼，眼泪都要笑出来的探员摇摇头：“你的意思是，我勾引了T’Challa，试图迷惑他吗？”  
Steve不知道这个有什么好笑的：“肉体换情报，CIA的常见招数。”  
“我？你确定？T'Challa的魅力与地位让无数的女人想跳进他怀里。”  
努力避免过于直白的队长想到T’Challa为讨Ross欢心作出的不合常理的行为，觉得有必要把CIA的肮脏技巧点出来了：“情报局对于你这类探员都有特殊训练的。”  
“……天呐！教我在床上不要疼得哭出来？”Ross笑得犹如风中的玫瑰乱颤。  
不愿细想这句话背后暗示内容的队长红着脸严肃地给出警告：“T'Challa是我的朋友，我不会对意图搅乱他心智的行为坐视不管。Ross探员，我相信你并不是个坏人，你或许只是受CIA指派，受‘爱国心’驱使才会作出这种间谍行为。虽然目前我尚未发现你造成了什么破坏，但是——”  
“T'Challa！”Ross对着Steve使了个眼神，用招呼声打破了他的教育模式。  
队长知道黑豹有着绝佳的听力，于是他放低了音调：“话都说完了，希望你能够理解。”现在还不是摊牌的时候，Steve希望CIA探员能够在明白自己已经暴露后及时收手。  
一袭黑袍的国王走了过来，微笑着向两人打招呼：“队长，Everett。”  
Steve点头致敬：“陛下。”他注意到两人长袍的剪裁一模一样，领口袖口处的花纹也风格一致，他们一黑一白、一高一矮，俨然一对身着情侣装的爱人。  
“Ayo告诉我你和Everett有事商量？”T'Challa从Ross手中接过小黑豹。  
当然，Dora Milaje怎么会忘记向国王汇报一切呢？Steve随口编了个理由：“是的，有关上次卢旺达发生的恐怖袭击。”  
也许是错觉吧，队长觉得T'Challa的眼神并不像他脸上挂着的笑容一般友善：“上次Everett出任务整整一个月才回来，队长如果你有任何需要帮忙的可以直接跟我说，我会派人妥善处理的。”  
被“剥夺”了工作权利的Ross叹了一口气：“T'Challa……”  
“你待在瓦坎达的时间本来就很少了。”国王一脸无辜。  
哦，拜托，Steve希望这两人别是在秀恩爱，否则下一步他就得直接警告T'Challa了。

然而，事与愿违。当Steve在Shuri实验室的洗手间撞到T'Challa抓着Ross的银发把阴茎往他嘴里塞的时候，他觉得必须要采取行动了。  
为了让注定尴尬的摊牌不至于演变成灾难，Steve决定把行动地点选在Bucky的小牧场，青草香与白绵羊让人心情放松，另外Bucky没准还能帮忙点醒T'Challa。  
然而，美国队长也有犯错的时候，不，也有犯傻的时候。  
刚从联合国回到瓦坎达，穿着西装披着同款蓝色丝巾的国王与外交官一脸迷惑地来到牧场，并没有被告诉行动内容的Bucky同样满脸疑问。  
“队长，Okoye说你有急事找我？”T'Challa表情凝重，毕竟美国队长口中的急事一般都是地球要毁灭之类的。  
“是的，陛下。”Steve深吸了一口气，“虽然话题涉及隐私，但我希望你能够原谅我的冒昧。”  
T'Challa看了一眼Ross，然后正视队长点点头。  
Ross表情有些不安，他犹豫了一会，小声说道：“队长，如果是上次你跟我提到的——”  
“Ross探员，”Steve盯着银发的男人，“如果上次你能够接受我的警告，事情本不必如此。”  
“警告？”T'Challa挺直了腰背，如同嗅到了危险的黑豹般目光陡然犀利起来，“队长，你有什么需要“警告”Everett的？”  
听出了国王语气中的保护欲，Steve越发觉得的行动是正确的了：“我知道T'Challa你和Ross探员有着超越朋友的关系，”他一字一句地说道，“但这是错的，是被操纵的。你被一个美国情报人员勾引，失去了判断力。”  
一时间，T'Challa懵了，Ross扶住了额头，Bucky瞪大眼睛看着好友。  
Steve没有发现空气都凝固了，开启了滔滔不绝的教育模式：“陛下，我知道，人是很容易被情感影响判断的，这很正常，但前提是，这份情感是真挚的。你知道前苏联有一种间谍叫做“燕子”吗？她们是克格勃从民间挑选出来的美貌女性，在经过培训后，被派到敌方身边采取色诱的方式获取情报。她们不仅善于床笫之事，还会让敌人以为两人之间产生了爱情，对于身处陷阱毫无自知、丧失判断力。现在，这种下流方法全世界的谍报机构都在使用，美国当然也不例外，比如说：CIA。Bucky，我说的没错吧？”  
牧场一片安静，连绵羊的咩叫声都没了。  
Bucky表情严肃地开口了：“Steve，嗯……你错了。  
队长侧过头：“嗯？”  
“是‘乌鸦’。”  
“什么？”  
“男性的引诱者叫做‘乌鸦’，女性才叫做‘燕子’。”  
“Bucky！”被形容成“燕子”（或者说“乌鸦”）的Ross探员忍不住了，他朝冬兵翻了个白眼，“你是认真的吗？！”  
沉默了一会，仿佛戳破的气球般，曾经被洗脑效忠于前苏联的杀手大笑起来：“对不起，Everett，实在是太好笑了！Steve竟然觉得你是个‘乌鸦’！克格勃可不会招募一个四十岁的矮子来——”【注释3】  
“James Barnes！”Ross探员一副想要拔枪干掉面前叛徒的表情。  
Steve看着笑得用手捂住肚子的Bucky有点茫然。  
一直没开口的瓦坎达国王脸上写满了无奈，他伸手搂住探员的腰，正色对Steve说道：“队长，感谢你对我的关心，不过你真的误会Everett了，他不是什么‘燕子’，他是我的丈夫，合法的瓦坎达王后。”  
丈夫？王后？这回轮到Steve懵了，这是怎么回事？  
“哈哈哈哈，”Bucky笑得要喘不过气来了，“Steve你为什么不先问我一下Everett和T'Challa是什么关系？他们在牛津的时候就是情侣了！全瓦坎达都知道他们的王后是个美国的CIA！”  
队长一脸歉意朝Everett说道：“Ross探员，非常对不起，我应该先弄清楚情况的，希望你不要介意。”  
“没事，”Everett往身边的人怀里靠了靠，“上次我就应该解释清楚的。因为身份的原因，我一直希望能够把和T'Challa关系维持到最少人知道，队长你应该是其中之一的。”  
“错不在你，错在某人始终不肯举办婚礼，”T'Challa搂住丈夫腰的手掐了一下，“这样误会就不会发生了。”  
“T'Challa……”Everett显然对于国王的“趁火打劫”有意见，“你也同意不大张旗鼓办婚礼的，皇室和长老们知道就够了，不是吗？”  
“那是因为如果我不答应，你就不肯嫁给我！”T'Challa已经开始彻底无视旁观的“老年”群众了，他双手捧住Everett的脸，拇指滑过他的脸颊，“相信我，我会保护好你，我不会让任何人利用我们的关系威胁到瓦坎达，CIA那次……”  
“在Everett回美国之后，CIA囚禁折磨他了整整一个星期，是T'Challa救他出来的。”Bucky凑近Steve低声说道，显然不想触及探员的回忆。  
“为什么CIA要刑囚自己的探员？”Steve对于政府机构的不信任又上升了一个台阶。  
Bucky看了一眼Steve：“你不知道T'Challa‘死掉’的那件事，是吗？”  
“我知道那个Killmonger的篡位，但是T'Challa并没有细谈，更没有提及Ross探员。”队长突然觉得自己什么都不知道了。  
“哦，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“我应该早点告诉你的。”  
已经用深吻解决掉王后抗议的国王打断了两人的低语：“Steve，Bucky，我想你们很快就要被邀请参加一场盛大的结婚仪式了。”  
Everett微笑着补上一句：“美国式的，需要伴郎的那种。”  
Steve突然觉得自己也许做了件好事。  
【END】

BIM太太的黑白长袍豹玫瑰图：

https://twitter.com/We__YO/status/976110426797690881

 

注释1：Birnin Zana是瓦坎达人口最多的首都，在非洲豪萨语里是“Zana之城”的意思，漫画里又称“黄金城”，音近“ 博林扎纳”。  
注释2：这里九头蛇渗透神盾局指的是《美国队长2》的剧情，即皮尔斯局长（实际上是九头蛇）的“洞察计划”。  
注释3：根据漫画，冬兵是被前苏联洗脑的，不过电影里是九头蛇的行为哦！！为了故事更合理，于是采用了漫画背景。


End file.
